A Time For Comfort
by Renton
Summary: General Kenobi finds an item he thought he had lost years ago. One shot. Obi-Wan's POV.


A Time For Comfort By Renton Kenobi  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns star Wars and no copyright infringement is intended. There is a line in the story that I took from The Two Towers, owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, no copyright infringement is intended there either.  
  
Summary: General Obi-Wan Kenobi stumbles across an item that he thought had been lost long ago.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Of course elbereth1984@sbcglobal.net or if you would be so kind as to write a review I would appreciate it.  
  
Dedication: To Obi The Kid and all the other awesome Star Wars fanfic writers out there.  
  
Note: There is a quote taken from the film The Two Towers. The actual line is: So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate? I just switched the men to Jedi.  
  
***  
  
I always wondered Master, what would you make of this war? Would you find this a noble cause? Find it a fight worth fighting for? As the years go by I grow weary from this war and begin to question my true purpose in it.  
  
Since that fateful day on Naboo so much has changed, I have changed. Could you even recognize me? If I were to join the Force today, would you be there to welcome me? Or would you pass me up, mistaking me for a stranger. I was once so bold, so cocky; there was nothing I couldn't handle. But as more and more Jedi die, I begin to realize this truth:  
  
The Jedi aren't invincible.  
  
I know it is naive to think that we were. But it baffles me how quickly the cards stacked up against us. There has been so much death and violence within these past two years; friends that I have had since my years in the chreché have died. Just yesterday I buried Bant, the one constant presence in my life has left. Then today I received news of Garen's death on Yavin 4. So much death. What can Jedi do against such reckless hate? And I am afraid that everything that has happened has hardened me too much. At Bant's funeral I couldn't cry for her. I couldn't cry for my best friend. Jedi aren't supposed to show emotion, Force knows how many times I have been told that in my life. But you always encouraged me to embrace my emotions, to not be afraid of what made me human. Now I have become something you strived for me not to be: an emotionless Jedi.  
  
As I sit on my bed I wonder where I will be in a year's time. Will this war be done? Can the Jedi rebound enough to assume their position as peacekeepers of the galaxy? All these questions race through my head. But I fear that more death, more hatred, and more fear are on the horizon for me; and I will be powerless to stop the darkness that is coming.  
  
Anakin is the one to bring balance to the Force. But Anakin has become more distant to me over the past few months. No matter how hard I try, Anakin keeps slipping farther and farther away from me. If he is to bring balance, how is he supposed to do it with the tendrils of the dark side I feel growing within him?  
  
Looking in the nightstand drawer I shuffle a few of the papers around when I hit something cold and smooth. Grasping it, I pull it out of the drawer and a breath catches in my throat.  
  
It is the stone you gave me on my 13th birthday.  
  
Rubbing its surface I can still feel the warmth of the force that resided in the stone. I thought I had lost this years ago. I never told you that because I never wanted to upset you; though I suspect you wouldn't have been surprised if I did loose the stone. Laying back on the bed I keep the stone clinched in my hand as I look up to the ceiling. The stone continues to send warm tendrils through my body and for the first time in a long time I feel tears sting my eyes. My grip becomes tighter around the rock I realize how much I have missed you. What I wouldn't give to have some of your advice right now. There isn't anything in the world compared to the security I felt when you were with me. I need someone, someone to lean on. Would you do that for me? Would you be there for me?  
  
As these thoughts race through my mind the stone in my hand becomes warmer as I ask these questions.  
  
And it is then I realize, you haven't gone, you have been with me all along.  
  
Turning over in my bed I feel the warmth of the stone cover my entire body like a blanket. Then as a fell asleep I heard a voice I haven't heard in many years.  
  
"Sleep my son, don't be afraid for I will be with you always."  
  
Thank you for being here with me.  
  
**End** 


End file.
